senior year
by frostbite356
Summary: fionna is trying to get over her rough childhood while keeping it a secret from the people around her find out how she can handle that. people: fionna, finn, marshall, marcaline, bonnibel, bubba, flame prince and princess, cake, alex, and Courtney ps: this is my first fanfiction hope you like it -
1. Chapter 1

" FIONNA GET UP!" she heard cake scream from downstairs. it was her first day of senior year and she was pretty excited but that dosnt mean she was exciten for the early morining calls from cake.

" ughhhh! i dont want to get up!"

" fionna arent you excited? its your first day of being the top dog of the school!

" yes i am pretty happy but i dont like mornings" she snapped at cake fionna loved school, well her friends in school she didnt care too much for the teachers and casses that she could live without.

Dispite the fact that it was 6:00 in the morning she got tummbled out of bed and got dressed she put on her usual blue skirt and shirt with her knee highs and flats, and as always her white hat with the bunny ears. she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, and walked downstairs.

" fionna arent you going you going to eat breakfast?" cake asked with a confused look on her face.

" nah ill skip breakfast today im tierd, not hungry and will be late beacuse- " she was cut off by cakes voice. cake was only sister and best friend but she seemed to like to play the mother roll when it comes to fionna.

" ugh fine then fionna but plaese eat during lunch so your not starved when you come home"

" ok, ok mom" fionna said sarcasticly " well i have to go the bus will be here in like five mineuts"

" ok fionna have a nice day at school try not to get into too much truble!"

" i know i know" fionna said on her way out the door. " why did she has to be so much like my mother?" fionna thought to herself she lost her mom during the mushroom war she didnt remember much about them but she longed to meet them even though she knew she couldnt. she thought about this and her eyes started to tear up.

" UGH! why do i have to be so emotinal about this!?" she yelled she then relized she said thst outloud and saw all of her friends at the bus stop lookng at her in confusion.

" what was thst fionna?" asked finn

" ohh nothing" she said wipping away the tear rolling down her cheek.

" oh well ok then" finn said befor turning back to bonnibel ( princess bubblegum).

"BOO!"

"AHHHH!" she screamed while dropping her books she turned around to find marshall on the floor laughing while marcaline was hovoring over him with her face red with anger. marshall and her where cusions more like brother and sister she was slightly more mature then him but surely not bye much.

"MARSHALL!" marcaline yelled while tapping her foot on the floor for she was now on the floor standing in front of him "what was that?" she hissed.

" oh come on marcaline it was funny" marcaline raised an eyebrow at him he knew that the fun was over and that marcaline would go into a total rage if he didnt apologize to fionna.

" sorry fionna heh heh" he said akwardly.

" its fine but your picking up my books for me" she said to him with a smile on her face. he bent down, picked up the books and notebooks and handed them to her. fionna punched him playfully and smiled. her marshall, and marcaline where really good friends. they grew up together all three of them. fionna looked around and saw that everyone was there waiting for the bus. bubba( prince gumball), bonnibel, finn, marcaline, marshall, and flame prince and princess. they had all shown up so fast she didnt even see them come there where other people that went to school but these where her friends that went to this bus stop well, really her only friends.

" fionna, fionna! you in there?" she shook her head she must have zoned out for a mineute.

" oh yeah... sorry marshall i must have zoned out fo a mineute"

" more like five" marshall said while pointing at the bus.

" ah man! thanks for letting me know haha otherwise i would have staned here all day" she made her way toreds the bus and sat in the back, marshall and marcaline sat next to her while finn, bonnibel, and bubba sat ahead of them and flame prince and princess sad across from them. the rest of the buss was crouded with other people that went to the school but fionna only paid attention to courtney and alex they where the two people that ruiend her childhood they made fun of her for not having arents they called her names, but those werent the things that bugged her the thing that mad her hate them so much was the fact that they supported the linch they supported the monster that killed her parents the thing that made her and finn the only humans left on the planet and to add on to it they made her and finn suffer for years by making them be there at ther hand and feet they blackmailed fionna and finn with somthing that fionna would NEVER talk about to anyone but eventually fionna stood up for her and her cusion finn and it tuned out that they knew nothing about fionna and finn but said they did fionna thought they new about the darkest thing that is still in her heart today that she would never forget... but they didnt. this is what made her eairlier years as a child missrible other then loosing her parents during the mushroom war. she teared up again and this time marhsall and marcaline noticed.

" are you on fi?" marcaline asked.

" um yeah im fine"

" no your not" marshall told her. the bus came to a stop. everyone started to exit.

" oh guess where hear" she said while walking out of the bus trying to get ahed of her two friends. she didnt want them to know about her brutal childhood. she knew they would have to find out one day but she wanted to hold that day off as long as she could.

_**authors note: **_

**ok well hoped you guys like the first chapter of my story pleas review on what chu think ^-^ BYE!**


	2. chapter 2

" FIONNA GET UP!" she heard cake scream from downstairs. it was her first day of senior year and she was pretty excited but that dosnt mean she was exciten for the early morining calls from cake.

" ughhhh! i dont want to get up!"

" fionna arent you excited? its your first day of being the top dog of the school!

" yes i am pretty happy but i dont like mornings" she snapped at cake fionna loved school, well her friends in school she didnt care too much for the teachers and casses that she could live without.

Dispite the fact that it was 6:00 in the morning she got tummbled out of bed and got dressed she put on her usual blue skirt and shirt with her knee highs and flats, and as always her white hat with the bunny ears. she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, and walked downstairs.

" fionna arent you going you going to eat breakfast?" cake asked with a confused look on her face.

" nah ill skip breakfast today im tierd, not hungry and will be late beacuse- " she was cut off by cakes voice. cake was only sister and best friend but she seemed to like to play the mother roll when it comes to fionna.

" ugh fine then fionna but plaese eat during lunch so your not starved when you come home"

" ok, ok mom" fionna said sarcasticly " well i have to go the bus will be here in like five mineuts"

" ok fionna have a nice day at school try not to get into too much truble!"

" i know i know" fionna said on her way out the door. " why did she has to be so much like my mother?" fionna thought to herself she lost her mom during the mushroom war she didnt remember much about them but she longed to meet them even though she knew she couldnt. she thought about this and her eyes started to tear up.

" UGH! why do i have to be so emotinal about this!?" she yelled she then relized she said thst outloud and saw all of her friends at the bus stop lookng at her in confusion.

" what was thst fionna?" asked finn

" ohh nothing" she said wipping away the tear rolling down her cheek.

" oh well ok then" finn said befor turning back to bonnibel ( princess bubblegum).

"BOO!"

"AHHHH!" she screamed while dropping her books she turned around to find marshall on the floor laughing while marcaline was hovoring over him with her face red with anger. marshall and her where cusions more like brother and sister she was slightly more mature then him but surely not bye much.

"MARSHALL!" marcaline yelled while tapping her foot on the floor for she was now on the floor standing in front of him "what was that?" she hissed.

" oh come on marcaline it was funny" marcaline raised an eyebrow at him he knew that the fun was over and that marcaline would go into a total rage if he didnt apologize to fionna.

" sorry fionna heh heh" he said akwardly.

" its fine but your picking up my books for me" she said to him with a smile on her face. he bent down, picked up the books and notebooks and handed them to her. fionna punched him playfully and smiled. her marshall, and marcaline where really good friends. they grew up together all three of them. fionna looked around and saw that everyone was there waiting for the bus. bubba( prince gumball), bonnibel, finn, marcaline, marshall, and flame prince and princess. they had all shown up so fast she didnt even see them come there where other people that went to school but these where her friends that went to this bus stop well, really her only friends.

" fionna, fionna! you in there?" she shook her head she must have zoned out for a mineute.

" oh yeah... sorry marshall i must have zoned out fo a mineute"

" more like five" marshall said while pointing at the bus.

" ah man! thanks for letting me know haha otherwise i would have staned here all day" she made her way toreds the bus and sat in the back, marshall and marcaline sat next to her while finn, bonnibel, and bubba sat ahead of them and flame prince and princess sad across from them. the rest of the buss was crouded with other people that went to the school but fionna only paid attention to courtney and alex they where the two people that ruiend her childhood they made fun of her for not having arents they called her names, but those werent the things that bugged her the thing that mad her hate them so much was the fact that they supported the linch they supported the monster that killed her parents the thing that made her and finn the only humans left on the planet and to add on to it they made her and finn suffer for years by making them be there at ther hand and feet they blackmailed fionna and finn with somthing that fionna would NEVER talk about to anyone but eventually fionna stood up for her and her cusion finn and it tuned out that they knew nothing about fionna and finn but said they did fionna thought they new about the darkest thing that is still in her heart today that she would never forget... but they didnt. this is what made her eairlier years as a child missrible other then loosing her parents during the mushroom war. she teared up again and this time marhsall and marcaline noticed.

" are you on fi?" marcaline asked.

" um yeah im fine"

" no your not" marshall told her. the bus came to a stop. everyone started to exit.

" oh guess where hear" she said while walking out of the bus trying to get ahed of her two friends. she didnt want them to know about her brutal childhood. she knew they would have to find out one day but she wanted to hold that day off as long as she could.

_**authors note: **_

**ok well hoped you guys like the first chapter of my story pleas review on what chu think ^-^ BYE!**


End file.
